


You Have New Mail

by Wendi



Series: Chapel of Love [4]
Category: DCU Animated, Smallville
Genre: Alternate Timeline, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-06
Updated: 2009-12-06
Packaged: 2017-10-04 05:17:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendi/pseuds/Wendi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part 4 of the <i>Chapel of Love</i> series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Have New Mail

__

To: ChloeS@met-inquisitor.com

 

From: LLane@dailyplanet.com

 

Subject: Details!

Okay, Sunshine, why are you holding out? It's 10:30 and I still don't have an email with details from the date with the dork. And where were you at midnight last night when I tried to call? Do I even want to know?

L.  


* * *

To: LLane@dailyplanet.com

 

From: ChloeS@met-inquisitor.com

 

Subject: Re: Details

I'm holding out because it's none of your business, spaz. The question is, why are you sitting around sending personal emails in the middle of the morning in the city beat section of your oh-so-busy, respectable paper?

The date was good. He brought me sunflowers, we had chili dogs and moo goo gai pan for dinner, we went to a bar afterwards. It was fun. Now leave me alone and go chase corruption or something.

C.  


* * *

To: ChloeS@met-inquisitor.com

 

From: LLane@dailyplanet.com

 

Subject: Re: Details

He took you to a bar? What a little sleaze! Want me to kick Clark's ass for trying to set you up?

L.  


* * *

To: LLane@dailyplanet.com

 

From: ChloeS@met-inquisitor.com

 

Subject: Re: Details

Leave Clark alone. He means well, he just usually screws up. Not that he did this time! Just leave it alone. It was one date, okay?

C.  


* * *

To: ChloeS@met-inquisitor.com

 

From: LexLuthor@Lexcorp.com

 

Subject: Lunch

Still on for lunch at El Rodeo? I'm still treating. Or are we still arguing about that?

Lex  


* * *

To: LexLuthor@Lexcorp.com

 

From: ChloeS@met-inquisitor.com

 

Subject: Re: Lunch

We're definitely still on for lunch. I would argue but it's Mexican, it's really cheap, and I don't have to prove myself to a billionaire. So yeah, you're paying.

By the way, no questions about my date last night, okay?

C.  


* * *

To: ChloeS@met-inquisitor.com

 

From: LexLuthor@Lexcorp.com

 

Subject: Re: Lunch

If I'd known cheap trumps pride, we would have been eating lunch value meals years ago. You have my word, no questions about the date, but confessions are always encouraged in the Luthorian church.

Lex  


* * *

To: LexLuthor@Lexcorp.com

 

From: ChloeS@met-inquisitor.com

 

Subject: Re: Lunch

You know, the funny thing is, people would never believe me if I told them what a goofy ass guy you are, Lex.

And since when do you eat cheap food?

C.  


* * *

To: ChloeS@met-inquisitor.com

 

From: LexLuthor@Lexcorp.com

 

Subject: Re: Lunch

Why does everyone assume that being wealthy means one automatically comes equipped with gourmet taste buds?

Lex  


* * *

To: LexLuthor@Lexcorp.com

 

From: ChloeS@met-inquisitor.com

 

Subject: Re: Lunch

Okay, Lex? You should try the wounded rich boy routine with someone who hasn't seen how much caviar you can consume in one sitting. You're not blue collar. You're not even white collar. You're gold collar. (Or leather, unless Clark's full of b.s.)

Don't you have the world to run?

C.  


* * *

To: ChloeS@met-inquisitor.com

 

From: LexLuthor@Lexcorp.com

 

Subject: Re: Lunch

Clark mentioned leather? Interesting.

The world is boring today and Clark's not replying to my emails. You get the full focus of my attention. Be careful what you say to that, I hold your father's retirement pension in my hands. Besides, I was under the distinct impression that you worked for a busy paper, Miss Sullivan, yet you find time to reply to the bored maniac in the tower?

Lex  


* * *

To: LexLuthor@Lexcorp.com

 

From: ChloeS@met-inquisitor.com

 

Subject: Re: Lunch

1) I'm working on a rewrite for tomorrow's edition.

2) Clark is out with Lois, covering a protest at city hall. I wouldn't expect communication from him for a while.

3) Don't threaten my dad. I have creative places to hide the pieces of your body, Dr. Evil.

C.  


* * *

To: ChloeS@met-inquisitor.com

 

From: LexLuthor@Lexcorp.com

 

Subject: Re: Lunch

Dr. Evil??

Now you will pay. For lunch.

Lex  


* * *

To: LexLuthor@Lexcorp.com

 

From: ChloeS@met-inquisitor.com

 

Subject: Re: Lunch

No fair. You started it.

C.  


* * *

To: ChloeS@met-inquisitor.com

 

From: LexLuthor@Lexcorp.com

 

Subject: Re: Lunch

You're going to be late. I'm emailing this from the elevator.

Lex  


* * *

To: ChloeS@met-inquisitor.com

 

From: CKent@dailyplanet.com

 

Subject: Help?

Wally left five voicemail messages for me while I was out this morning. I need to know two things: did you have a good time and since when do you sing in public?

Clark  


* * *

To: CKent@dailyplanet.com

 

From: ChloeS@met-inquisitor.com

 

Subject: Re: Help?

Oh my god, he told you about that?

Okay, it wasn't a bar, it was an Irish pub, downtown. It was festive and appropriate and I was amazing. Leave me alone.

Yes, I did have a good time. SUCH a good time. He's hysterical and weird and slightly smarmy and you know I think that's incredibly hot. And you'd better not tell him ANY of this. Clark, he brought me SUNFLOWERS! So. Adorable. Gotta go. Virgin Mary apparition scheduled to appear today at a farm in Bolersville, I'm out of here!


End file.
